Dois Pedidos E Uma Única Estrela
by LikaNues
Summary: "Ele é a luz, não importa qual tão funda seja a escuridão, ele jamais desiste!" - O que você sabe sobre mim? Nunca teve pais ou família, como pode me entender, Naruto! - Eu criei um laço, você! você foi o primeiro laço que fiz, por isso nunca vou desistir Sasuke! {Shounen-ai Songfic SasuNaru} imageGoogle.


**Dois pedidos e uma única estrela**.

**Por**** Lika Nues**

**Disclamer: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertence e sim, Masashi Kishimoto. Songfic - Shooting star( Nagareboshi). Encerramento do anime. O texto é original, criação Lika Nues, contém spolier dos capítulos: 216,218 do anime.**

_=^_^= Olá navegantes de plantão! É a minha primeira publicação no Fanfiction e acaba por ser mais um teste do que qualquer outra coisa. Essa história foi escrita em 2012 e publicada por eu, para comemorar o natal do mesmo ano, como uma forma de agradecimento aos leitores das minhas outras histórias no Nyah fanfic._

_Espero que gostem! _

_:3 Lika_

* * *

_** sora wo miya agereba**_

_**hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru**_

_Quando olho para o céu,_

_vejo estrelas que me confortam _

_**kono hoshi no hitodachi mitaini**_

_**samazama na hikari wo hanatte**_

_Estrelas que parecem multidões de pessoas,_

_emitindo diversos tipos de luz._

**A** vila de Konoha estava movimentada com os últimos acontecimentos, mas 3 jovens shinobis não tinham nenhuma idéia do que estava ocorrendo. Só o mais hiperativo deles notava os movimentos constantes das aves que traziam os pergaminhos avisando sobre aliança.

- **Fala sério, Konohamaru esquece isso! Prefiro saber para onde Naruto-niichan foi! É um jornal do héroi de Konoha, afinal. Ainda não conseguimos a entrevista importante**. – A menina de cabelos laranja com duas maria-chiquinhas diz com voz um pouco chorosa e irritada. Enquanto o outro rapaz de cabelos castanhos espetados e cachecol azul responde entediado.

**- Sim, quando eu e ele tivemos a disputa do ero jutsu... ele disse que voltaria logo! **

**- Oque**** ?****!** – fala em tom envergonhado – **Ero jutsu o que ****?****!** – e um pouco irritada – **Você, é muito infantil! **

E antes que o rapaz pudesse responder, ao longe, vem o terceiro integrante do grupo. Um rapaz um pouco magricela, com óculos de aro redondos e nariz remelento, que corre gritando para seu líder.

- **Konohamaru-kun! Konohamaru-kun! Disseram que Naruto-niichan voltou para casa! **

Todos ficam felizes e saem em busca do héroi de Konoha, chegando à entrada logo, se vê um grupo de pessoas voltando e enquanto isso outros ninjas esperavam. As crianças na sua empolgação de fazer o seu trabalho, nem notam o clima pesado que encontra-se entre os outros jovens.

**- Naruto-niichan estavamos esperando você, sabia****?!** - Konohamaru fala alegre saudando o loiro e mostrando o jornal.

**- Oi gente!** - Responde o loiro de maneira afável e sorridente.

**- Só precisa da entrevista, e o jornal do héroi de Konoha estará pronto!**

**- Naruto-niichan é hora da entrevista!** – O outro jovem magricela de óculos interrompe animado.

**- ah! Ta bom...** – Naruto responde com um sorriso nos lábios e toca de leve a cabeça das três crianças enquanto passa por elas. **– Mas eu preciso fazer um relatório agora, então deixamos para depois.**

Naruto encerra a conversa ignorando as duas crianças que reclamam e procuram chamar a atenção do loiro que fica sério e respira fundo. O jinchuuriki começa andar em direção à vila como que se, com esse simples ato, aceitasse todo e qualquer peso em seus ombros. Konohamaru, pupílo de Naruto, é o único que nota que há algo de diferente com seu 'chefe' e que, de certa forma, existe uma aura a sua volta. Ao fundo, os rostos talhados dos outros Hogakes dão as boas vindas ao menino, que com os passos firmes e altivos caminham em direção ao seu futuro, em busca de objetivo maior a sua frente esquecendo-se totalmente da bagunças das crianças atrás de sí.

_**sou sou dakara boku mo**_

_**hitoki mo kagayaitaida**_

_isso mesmo, e é por isso..._

_...que quero brilhar ao menos uma vez_

_**me wo tojite kokoroni chikau**_

_**nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**_

_.Fecho meus olhos e começo a rezar._

_Confio meu sonho àquela estrela cadente._

O que Konohamaru não sabia é que esse retorno não era igual aos outros. Naruto fizera uma promessa ou em realidade, reafirmara a promessa de sua vida: Trazer Sasuke Uchiha de volta para a vila! Enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de terra olhando os estragos da luta contra Pain. Vê os moradores ajudando-se para reerguer casas, olha para crianças auxiliando pessoas idosas, todos juntos em uma laço invisivel e sente um aperto no peito, tão forte e tão dolorido que só não derrama lágrimas porque decidiu-se, e Uzumaki quando determinado não volta atrás, é parte do seu jeito ninja de ser. Aos poucos sem prestar atenção a sua volta vai recordando os acontecimentos recentes.

_**Flashback On **_

Naruto aproveita que Kakashi-sensei está preparando o chidori e imobiliza-o, fazendo o rasegan com os dois clones que ali estavam e logo, atacando Sasuke. O moreno por sua vez percebe a brecha criada pelo loiro e corre também para ataca-lo.

**- Chidori **

**- Rasegan **

As duas técnicas usadas no mesmo tempo colidem, criando um tempo espaço alternativo onde todas as lembranças de ambos são revividas No caso de Naruto são lembranças onde, Sasuke luta com ele, por ele e contra ele. Sempre nessa relação de amigos e rivais. Um laço, para ele, considerado inquebrável.

**- Estou realmente feliz de ter te conhecido! **– Diz o loiro com um sorriso aberto para o moreno. Sasuke que até então estava impassível responde.

**- Naruto...Você não pode me mudar, não importa o que diga agora. Eu vou matar cada pessoa da vila de Konoha. Incluindo você!** – Gospe as palavras com fúria enquanto o loiro continua sorrindo **- Eu vou vingar o clã Uchiha.**

**- Esse é mesmo o único jeito****?**

**- Sim... então seu única opção é me matar e se tornar o héroi que salvou a vila ou morrer e ser conhecido para sempre como o perdedor!**

- **Sasuke... eu não acredito nisso! Não vou ser o perdedor ou héroi que te matou nada disso vai acontecer. Eu...**

Antes que pudesse concluir tudo volta ao normal, a força de reação do golpe é tão grande que tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke são atirados para longe. Sendo naruto salvo por Kakashi enquanto o moreno era segurado por Zetsu.

- **Agora... tudo faz sentido**. – diz o loiro com olhos determinados.

_**Flashback off **_

_**koko wa itsuko no kouen**_

_**yake ga mieru**_

_**suberidai no ue**_

_Nesse parque que venho sempre._

_Posso ver o mais belo..._

_...pôr-do-sol._

_**mukashi kara boku no toku touseki**_

_Esse que sempre foi meu lugar especial._

_**nayami ga areba kokoni kurudesu**_

_Sempre que estava mal, vinha pra cá._

_**ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**_

_**ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**_

_E desde então, envolvido por este sonho._

_Não sou capaz de me realizar._

_**moshi kashite kokoga mo shuuten**_

_Talvez seja o fim._

Sem perceber Naruto chegou em uma área muito conhecida por suas lembranças de infância. O lugar onde, antigamente, o pequeno Sasuke ficava sentado olhando o por do sol, por horas, o mesmo local onde Naruto passava todos os dias para ir para casa. Duas crianças inocentes mas com um fardo imenso para suportar, sozinhos mas não solitários já que, inconscientemente a presença de ambos era um alento para os dois meninos. Olhando o local que, agora, era apenas mais um amarranhado de terra onde estavam fazendo as reformas, sente um pouco nostagia e buscando um local alto encontra um topo de uma arvoré para admirar o início do por do sol.

_**PDV Naruto**_

_Eu sempre quiz me aproximar dele. Quando descobri que ele também era sozinho senti-me feliz, pois sabia que eu não era mais o único. Mas na academia ele era sempre bom em tudo, e aquelas "gralhas" sempre gritando por ele : - __**sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun. **_

_Acabei tornando-o meu rival, meu objetivo, meu maior laço. Durante muitas vezes, tentaram me fazer desistir dele. Alguns pedindo para que eu fosse esperto como Ero-senin, outros, simplesmente, pedindo para que eu assumisse o meu sonho como Gaara. Mas eu sempre respondi: __**- Como posso me tornar Hokage se nem sou capaz de salvar um amigo! **_

_É a mais pura verdade! Toda vez que lutamos, todas as vezes em que nos encaramos, em todas as vezes que busquei ser mais forte para que pudesse traze-lo de volta, em todas essas vezes, eu sempre soube a resposta._

_Sem ele não vivo e ele tambem não, por mais que ainda não reconheça!_

_**PDVoff**_

O vento toca o rosto do garoto loiro como se tivesse fazendo uma pequena carícia na pele bronzeada, o menino inspira e relaxa aproveitando esse momento de paz pois afinal, sabe que jornada será longa. Tal é seu relaxamento que não nota que as estrelas já estão fixas no céu. O loiro apenas sussura:

**- Como seria bom se pudessemos nos entender e viver sempre em paz e juntos! ... Sasuke.**

_**nante yowane haite**_

_**supaisu shisou no hi mo aru**_

_Essa voz fraca que ressoa..._

_quando tudo parece dar errado._

_**demo sono tabi ni omoi dasu**_

_Mas então eu me lembro..._

_**nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**_

_**chiisana koro no negai goto**_

_..procurando aquela estrela cadente no céu estrelado._

_O desejo que fiz quando era garoto,_

_**ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama **_

_não mudou com passar do tempo_

Muito longe dali, em uma caverna próximo ao esconderijo de Tobi ( Madara). O caçula dos Uchiha descansa e tenta recuperar as suas forças, lutar com Danzou esgotou-o mais do que gostaria de admitir e ainda ter que enfrentar seus antigos e ex-companheiros não foi fácil. Durante todo o processo conseguiu controlar-se no entanto, com a chegada do loiro as emoções de Sasuke ficaram desequilibradas_ -por que Naruto tem esse efeito sobre mim_?_,_ Indaga-se mentalmente.

_**Flashback on **_

**- Sasuke você se lembra****?**** Aquilo que disse para mim a um tempo no vale do fim. Sobre sinobis de alto nível. Mano a mano, apredemos muito sobre nós, isso significa que tornamo-nos ninjas de alto nível. Você e eu. Sasuke... Você foi capaz de ver o que está no meu coração****?** - Sasuke apesar de estóico seu coração dispara com as palavras do antigo amigo

**- e você viu, não viu****? Q****ue se nós dois lutarmos vamos ambos morrer. Sasuke... se você atacar Konoha terei de lutar com você. Guarde seu ódio até lá e quando chegar essa hora jogue todo sobre mim. O único que consegue aguentar seu ódio sou eu! Só eu posso cumprir esse dever e nesse dia... eu vou suportar o fardo do seu ódio e morrer com você.**

Sasuke apertas as mãos e cerra os dentes para conter a raiva e com uma expressão abatida interroga irritado:

**- O que há com você, Naruto****?!**** O que diabos você quer****?!**** O que é essa fixação em mim****?!**

**- Por que você é meu amigo**. – O loiro responde com simplicidade e determinação e com o rosto tão sereno quanto uma manhã de sol, nesse momento o vento dança pelos cabelos dos dois jovens, loiro e moreno, como uma simples testemunha dessa união, a supresa é clara nos rostos e olhos já fracos do jovem Uchiha.

_**Fhashback off**_

Sasuke estava concentrado em seus pensamentos e por isso não nota a presença de Zetsu perto de si. Sem fazer nenhum movimento apenas olha para a noite estrelada e calma que não combina com o turbilhão de sentimentos que estão dentro dele.

**- Acho melhor você entrar e descansar se realmente for transplantar os olhos de Itachi.**

**- Hun!**

**- Por que mudou de idéia****?**** você não queria os olhos do seu irmão antes.**

**- Preciso ser forte! Para cortar todo e qualquer laço que possa existir. **

E sem mais nenhuma palavra o moreno passa em direção entrada do esconderijo, ignorando qualquer dor, aperto ou arrependimento que possa estar em seu coração.

**sora wo miya agereba**

**hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru**

. Quando olho para o céu,

vejo estrelas que me confortam

**kono hoshi no hitodachi mitaini**

Estrelas que parecem multidões de pessoas

**samazama na hikari wo hanatte **

**sou sou dakara boku mo**

emitindo diversos tipos de luz.

Isso mesmo, e é por isso...

**hitoki mo kagayaitaida**

...que quero brilhar ao menos uma vez.

O que esses dois jovens sinobis tão similares e, ao mesmo tempo, opostos entre sí não sabem, e que em uma brincadeira inocente do destino uma estrela cadente desenhou-se no céu estrelado daquela noite. Por coincidência ou não, no exato momento que ambos faziam suas declarações como se não estivessem distantes e sim, frente a frente, como um espelho, o reflexo de uma única alma. Agora, dois pedidos e uma única estrela, para quem será que sorte sorrirá no final dessa jornada?

_**YEAH**_

_**me wo tojite kokoroni chikau**_

_**nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**_

_Fecho meus olhos e começo a rezar._

_Confio meu sonho àquela estrela cadente._

_**{Songfic Natal 2012} **_

_**SHOOTING STAR- Nagareboshi**_

_**Dedicado à todos!**_


End file.
